DSAF: Sister Location
Dayshift at Freddy's: Sister Location (Or DSAF:SL for short) Is a Fan-made Spin-Off title of the original DSAF Trilogy by CrazyMew37. DSAF:SL is a joke visual novel game where a new character, Known as Pete gets a Job at the Sister Location of Freddy Fazbender's. (Be noted that This game won't be real, and is a Non-Canon part of DSAF.) Description Want to have a little more of Yiffing, Doggos, and Phoneys? Well then, now play as a new character who gets a job at the Doggo Location of Freddy Fazbender's! Some Old Characters will return, and New ones will join your idiotic adventure at Freddy's Pound! New Stuff like 2017 Indie Characters, A Mermaid Tank, and Taking Care of your own Doggo will be added, with More stuff Being thrown at your face! Gameplay Blue Man can Roam the pizzeria and must take decisions during the week that will affect the continuity, trigger events, and the ending they are going to receive at the end of the week. A new Gameplay mechanic will be taking care of your own Doggo, by feeding it, taking it a walk, and giving it tricks! Some events also are only triggered randonly, adding some replay value other than the several endings that the game haves. In order do make some actions and achieve most of the endings, the player must earn Tokens to buy things and wear a deadly springlock suit for no-reason. This game takes place in 2025, After all Three DSAF games. Easter Eggs Name Easter Eggs DirectDoggo Naming your Dog DirectDoggo will cause DirectDoggo to appear and tell you that you can't own a Dog like him, so he crashes the game and delete all of your save files. This is also the same with naming Blue Man DirectDoggo, but it's a lot like DSAF 2's Easter Egg. CrazyMew37 Like DirectDoggo, naming your Dog/Character CrazyMew37 will cause a game crash and all of your Saves being Deleted. For the Doggo, Berry will say that you can't name you dog a cat's name. The Character is a lot like DSAF 2's Easter Egg of DirectDoggo. Youtubers If You name yourself a certain Youtuber, a sound effect will happen. For 8-BitRyan, it will make an 8-Bit sound. For Jacksepticeye it will make the noise of his Intro, but Jacksepticeye is replaced with Jack Kennedy. For Markiplier, The noise will be Mark saying "I AM THE KING, OF DAYSHIFT AT FREDDY'S!". For Dawko, it will be a Roblox OOF sound. For GTLive/MatPat, A Voice will say "But That's Just a Theory. A Game Theory! Thanks for Watching." Jack/Dave/William If you enter those names, then Phone Dog will say "I think those names belong to others Already..." Old Sport "Why, hello there, Old Sport!" Hat Kid Sometimes, Hat Kid will appear in front of you. You ether have the Option to give her a Time Piece, Give her a Fake Time Piece, Leaving her alone, or Stealing Her Hat. The First and Second Options show her collecting a Time Piece, but In the Second one, the Time Piece Explodes and she is killed. The Third Option will show Hat Kid giving Pete a Raspberry, then leaving. The Fourth Option will get her mad, and telling Pete to give her hat back. Denying this will make Hat Kid Kill you with her Umbrella. Killing Hat Kid is Required for the Everyone is Dead Ending. Doggo A Doggo will sometimes appear in front of you, and it will bark at you. Eevee An Eevee will Sometimes Appear in Front of you. You question why the Eevee is considered a Doggo, and the Eevee will say Eevee, and leave. Destroyed Foxy Sometimes, a Destroyed Foxy will appear in front of you. Despite missing the Bottom half of it's Torso and Legs, It will force you to Yiff him, causing a Game Over. Dodo Sometimes, a Dodo will appear and will give you ether an Old Tape from DSAF 3, a Springlock Tape, Bonnie's Face, A Taser, Tapes of Henry Miller, or A random Item for your Doggo. Furry Sometimes, a Furry will appear and you will have to set the place on fire in order to Kill the Furry, causing the Flamey Ending V2. Kiddy Rarely, a Kiddy will appear and you have the option to Pet it, Give it Milk (Milk Required), Bleach (Bleach Required), Play with it, or Leave it Alone. Killing the Kiddin with Bleach will be Required for the Everyone is Dead Ending. Warioware Rarely, Wario will appear and ask you if you want to do some Mircogames. If you say No, then he will just leave and steal 50 tokens (Or the amount you have 50 tokens and under). Saying Yes will make you pay 50 tokens, and after doing 25 Microgames, Wario will think your cheating. Wario will then summon his Ninja Workers (Kat and Ana) to Slice you, causing the Ninja Ending. Yandere Simulator Sometimes, Phone Dog will advise you that a Murderous Girl has invaded the Pizzarea, and one must put a stop to her. The way to do this is to find Senpai on a random camera. you will only have 6 camera switches/actions in order to find Senpai before Yandere-Chan comes and Kills you. If you Find Senpai, then you will force Senpai to get out of the Pizzarea to make Yandere-Chan go away. Characters Endings Soapy Ending V4 This ending seems to be an exact replica of the previous Soapy Endings. Just buy the drugs from the Ungrateful Horde of Toddlers you summon at the Ballpit with licorice and snort it in the Bathroom. Scenes of random stuff including Pete and Foxy ridding on the Doggo you have, Deadbear having Organs inside of him, Pete Killing Matt with a Foxy Leg, and Pete Trying to Eat Phone Dog's Head. Pete will find himself in jail, Phone Dog who was visiting Pete, will tell you exactly what he did during his drug trip. What he did was Carrying one of their Mermaids, and the two started to Ride Pete's Doggo, which Snapped his spine. Pete then ate both Deadbear and Phone Dog's Handset in front of customers. Then finished with Yiffing the Mermaid and killed Matt with a Fish Tail. Phone Guy leaves after some more dialogue and you get this ending. Flamey Ending V2 In order to trigger this ending, you must encounter a Furry. Doing so will make Pete set the place on fire, causing this ending. Everyone is Dead Ending This ending is a lot like An Ending in DSAF 2. You must Kill Hat Kid, Kill a Kiddin, Kill the Mermaids (Using Licorice), Kill the Doggos in the Pound (Using Chocolate), Kill your own Doggo (Using Chocolate), Shock Henry Miller to Hell (Using a Taser), and Make a Pizza with Dog Turds. Afterwards, The Police will try and Arrest you, but with a Blowtorch, Set the place on fire, causing everyone to be killed. Causing this Ending will also change the Game forever, dialogue wise. Mermaid Ending To Trigger this ending, one must simply buy a Crowbar from Matt and Use it on the Mermaid Tank. This will cause the Mermaids to break free, and Yiff everyone, including Pete. After so will trigger this ending. Normal Ending This ending is simple enough; Pete must do all of the tasks he is supposed to do normally for the Week. After the Week is done, Phone Dog will come up and say Pete did a good job, but He could've done something exciting. PETA Ending This ending is also simple. Treat your Doggo badly, and if all of his stats go to -80 and above, PETA will come and visit the Pizzarea, Arrest you, and send the Doggo to a Pound. Apparently, PETA actually kills the dog, since a dog head can be seen in the corner of the Ending Screen Minuscule Ending Once again, this is a simple Ending to trigger. Pete must do absolutely nothing for the entire week. After the Week is over, Phone Dog will tell you that you did nothing and that your depressing. Thinking that you just want the money, Phone Dog will fire you due to your Minuscule work. Be warned that the PETA Ending may trigger because of your Doggo. Ninja Ending In order for this ending to happen, you must encounter Wario. He will ask you if you want to do some Microgames. Say Yes. Saying Yes will make you pay 50 tokens, and after doing 25 Microgames, Wario will think your cheating. Wario will then summon his Ninja Workers (Kat and Ana) to Slice you, causing the Ninja Ending. Monopoly Ending This ending happens when you get a Diving Mask and dive into the Ballpit. You will enter a FNaF World looking glitch area with DSaF 1's Rickroll (Floor 1), DSaF 2's All Star (Floor 2), DSaF 3's Ocean Man (Floor 3), and DSaF: SL's Caramelldansen (Floor 4). You have no choice to go deeper and deeper until you go to Floor 5 and find Old Bear Consequences. He will tell you that you have gone too deep, and that there is no way out. He will later offer to play board games for eternity, and the player has no choice but to accept their fate. Revenge Ending For this ending, Accept Henry Miller's Request, and do all of the Task he asks you to do. Afterwards, choose Foxy instead of the Wolf. Phone Dog will be shocked about the Creature, and Nightmare Foxy will attack the place, triggering this ending. Kinda Evil Ending To do this ending, ONLY kill the Kids. Don't delete the footage, Erase the Doggo's Memories, or blame it on Ronaldo Jr. At the end of the week, you will attend the Party and get arrested by the Police. Double-Crossed Ending To Trigger this ending, complete Henry Miller's Quest, but use a taser to shock him to Hell. This will trigger you the Double-Crossed Ending. Packed Ending Finishing this Ending Requires to finish the Henry Miller route, and chose the Wolf. This will cause the Wolf to go out and Maul everyone into one body, causing the Packed Ending to happen. Springlocks Ending V2 This ending is Also simple, while at the end of the Henry Miller Route Line, do a Flip and the Springlocks inside the Doggo will trigger, killing Pete and causing this ending to occur. Another way to cause this ending is to fail fighting Henry Miller. Gnarly Ending This ending is complex, as you need to give Henry Miller a Wrench, Crowbar, and Robot-Fixing Manual in order for him to do both Foxy and the Wolf. You will also need to fight with your Doggo to defeat Deadbear and Bolt out of there. Afterwards, you get tired and travel to Vegas for your efforts. True Ending This is the True Ending for the game (Obviously). Pete will have to buy a Merman for 1000 tokens to give to the Mermaids, Give Hat Kid a Time Piece, Get your Doggo's stats up to a total of 450, Give the Doggos at the pound a Bone, and Pet Phone Doggo. Doing this will cause Deadbear to appear and say that the two of us will go and defeat Henry Miller. Doing so Successfully will free the 5 Dead Children and Failing to do so will cause the Springlocks Ending V2 to happen. Category:Dayshift At Freddy's Category:Joke Pages Category:Sequel Category:Games Category:Games by CrazyMew37